powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Monster Physiology
The power to use the abilities of a monster. Variation of Cryptid Physiology. Also Called * Monster Form/Mimicry * Monstrosity/Monstrous Mimicry/Physiology Capabilities The user is or has the ability to take on the form of a monster, a creature that is often hideous and may produce fear or physical harm by either its appearance or its actions. The word "monster" derives from Latin monstrum, an aberrant occurrence, usually biological, that was taken as a sign that something was wrong within the natural order. The word connotes something wrong or evil; a monster is generally morally objectionable, physically or psychologically hideous, and/or a freak of nature. Monsters are remarkably variable and may even have unique capabilities. Applications *Enhanced/Supernatural Body **Enhanced/Supernatural Durability **Enhanced/Supernatural Endurance **Enhanced/Supernatural Strength *Fear Inducement *Feral Mind *Natural Weaponry Variations *Divine Monster Physiology *Flatwoods Monster Physiology *Giant Monster Physiology *Lake Monster Physiology *Monster-Infused Mutated Physiology *Monster Soul *Monstrous Animal Physiology *Monstrous Shape Physiology *Mutant Physiology *Mutated Monster Physiology **Mutated Beast Physiology *Radioactive Monster Physiology *Temporal Monster Physiology *Undead-Monster Physiology Associations *Beast Mode *Beast Morphing *Beast Transmutation *Cryptid Physiology *Monster Manipulation *Monster Empowerment Limitations *May lose sapience in the transformed state. *Changing may be difficult. *May cause widespread panic if seen. *May only work when user is enraged. Known Users Gallery Visoreds (Bleach).gif|Vizoreds (Bleach) Zodd the Immortal.png|Nosferatu Zodd's Apostle Form (Berserk) Grunbeld's Corundum Dragon Form Berserk.jpeg|Grunbeld, The Great Flame Dragon (Berserk) Snowman.jpg|D-Struct (Static Shock) in his monster form. Tantrum.jpeg|Tantrum (Static Shock) Tamra Lawerence (Static Shock).jpg|Tamra Lawerence (Static Shock) in her beast form. Onyx (Static Shock).jpg|Onyx (Static Shock) Batman-beyond-season-3-4-big-time-charlie-bigelow-mutated-review-episode-guide-list.jpg|Big Time (Batman Beyond) Doomsday (DC Comics) super.jpg|Doomsday (DC Comics) Killer Croc Textless.jpg|Wayland Jones/Killer Croc (DC Comics) Monster_Society_Of_Evil.jpg|Monster Society of Evil (DC Comics) ManBat.jpg|Man-Bat (DC Comics) Arkham Clayface.jpg|Clayface ( DC Comics) Blockbuster (DC Comics).jpeg|Blockbuster (DC Comics) Monster Chopper.jpg|Tony Tony Chopper (One Piece) in his Monster Point form. Dark Jak.png|Due to being experimented on with Dark Eco for two years, Jak (Jak and Daxter) can transform into "Dark Jak". Kevin 11.png|Kevin 11 (Ben 10) Kevin E Levin (Mutated).png|Kevin Levin (Ben 10) often takes on the form of a monstrous, chimeric fusion of aliens when he absorbs energy from the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix. Devlin Levin (Ben 10).png|Devlin Levin (Ben 10) Kevin 11,000 Transformation.png|Kevin 11,000 (Ben 10) Kevin’s Present Mutation.png|Omniverse Kevin (Ben 10: Omniverse ) in his mutation form. Kevin’s Flashback Mutation.png|Kevin's Flashback Mutation (Ben 10: Omniverse) in his mutation form. Amalgam Kevin.jpeg|Monster Kevin (Ben 10 Reboot) Behemoth Infamous.jpg|Joseph Bertrand III (Infamous) in the form of the Behemoth. Vegeta's Great Ape Oozaru.gif|Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) in his Oozaru/Great Ape form. Zarbon Monster.png|Zarbon (Dragon Ball Z) in his monster form. Perfect Chaos.jpg|With all seven Chaos Emeralds, Chaos (Sonic the Hedgehog) becomes the leviathan-like Perfect Chaos. Eclipse_Hulk.jpg|Eclipse the Darkling (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) using Power Up: Monster Form. Kimimaro Kaguya.gif|Kimimaro (Naruto) when he activates the Cursed Seal of Earth. Sasuke.png|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) when he activates the Cursed Seal of Heaven. File:Jūgo's_Sage_Transformation.png|Jūgo (Naruto) transforming. File:Curse_Mark_users.jpg|A mass amount of Cursed Seal users (Naruto) going berserk. File:Kaguya's_Rabbit_Form.png|Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) turning into a monstrous form when she lost control of her powers. File:190px-Grillar_Grillo.jpg|Tosen (Bleach) releasing his Resurreccion, Grillar Grillo, to transform into a gigantic cricket Hollow. Anti Form Sora.jpg|Sora (Kingdom Hearts) in his Anti-Form. Sora_Monster_Form_KHIII.png|Sora's (Kingdom Hearts Series) Monster form in the Monsters Inc. World. Dark Daxter.jpg|Daxter (Jak and Daxter) can transform into "Dark Daxter" due to further exposure to Dark Eco. Olvikan.jpg|Richard Wilkins III (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) in the form of the snake demon Olvikan. Super Mutant Turtles.jpg|Ninja Turtles (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 1987 TV series) in their super mutant forms. Carter TMNT 87.jpg|Carter (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle; 1987 TV series) can transform into a yellow skinned creature with super-strength due to exposure to Mutagen. Xion the Unborn.jpg|Xion (Bloody Roar) in the form of the Unborn. Giga Bowser.jpg|The monstrous Giga Bowser (Super Smash Bros.) OoT Ganon.png|Ganondorf Dragmire (The Legend of Zelda) in his beast form, Ganon. FFDoc Chaos.jpg|Vincent Valentine (Compilation of Final Fantasy VII) in the form of Chaos. Goku's Great Ape Rampage (Dragon Ball Z).gif|While under the influence of a full moon, Untrained Saiyans (Dragon Ball series) transform into feral Oozaru/Great Ape. Oozaru Evolution.jpg|Goku (Dragonball Evolution) transforms into the monstrous Oozaru under a solar eclipse. Sonson MvC2.jpg|Sonson (Marvel vs. Capcom 2) can temporarily take on a more monstrous monkey form. Cadence Monster.jpg|Cadence Nash (The Troop) is a human/Blood Thrasher hybrid, and can assume her Blood Thrasher form at will. Kaine Tarantula.jpg|Kaine (Marvel Comics) as the monstrous Tarantula. SA-X Monster.png|The SA-X (Metroid Fusion) in its monster form. Mohinder's_rash.jpg|Mohinder (Heroes) slowly transforms into an insect monster. Full Body.jpg|Elfman strauss (Fairy tail) takes on a monstrous form Grendel.jpg|Grendel (Beowulf) Thing1.jpg|The Thing Monster (John Carpenter's The Thing) Gear REX.jpg|Gear REX (Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker) Bedaxtra (Dexter's laboratory).jpg|Bedaxtra (Dexter's laboratory) Monsters,_Inc_Workers.jpg|Monsters (Monsters, Inc.) File:Calvin_Dion_Avericci.png|Calvin Dion Avericci (Archie's Weird Mysteries) is a shopaholic so greedy, he sold his soul to keep buying, resulting in his demonification. Riki.jpg|As a Lummox, Riki (Saga Frontier) has the ability to transform into and use the traits of any and all monsters. Monster_Named_Chimera.jpeg|Letting the Ghost ÄRM, Hydra erase whatever humanity was left in her heart, Chimera (Marchen Awakens Romance) succeeded in obtaining the ÄRM’s power. Deprived of human feelings and sharing Hydra’s horrific body, Chimera had truly become a monster. File:Jack-Jack_Parr_(The_Incredibles)_monster.gif|Jack-Jack Parr (The Incredibles) Green Goblin (Spider-Man- Into the Spider-Verse).jpeg|Green Goblin (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse) Kyo_Sohma_True_Form.jpg|Kyo Sohma (Fruits Basket) in his monster form. Strench_Monster.jpg|Stretch Monster (Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters). Multi-Farious (Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters).jpeg|Multi-Farious (Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters) Violator (Spawn).jpg|The Violator (Image Comics) in his true form. Pyscho Rangers' Monster Form.jpeg|Pyscho Rangers' Monster Forms (Power Rangers) Category:Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Manipulations Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Physiology Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries